Halo: Swiftly Toward Victory
by alex10th
Summary: The Daleks and the Covenant have finally made a pact to destroy Earth. The Doctor and Rose attempt to go to the planet Reach but they take an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

_Master Chief and Cortana are fighting the daleks. It is the year 2562. They are Earth near UNSC HQ._

Master Chief: We're driving them back!

*Master chief advances. He shoots a dalek. It goes up in flames.*

Cortana: Two unknown attack craft and on Phantom class Covenant gunship incoming!

*A missile hits where Master chief is standing.*

Master Chief: Hold your positions.

*The infinity comes onto the Battlefield*

Thomas Lasky: UNSC Infinity on station, ready to provide support as needed.

*The infinity blasts the Daleks into pieces*

Cortana: This doesn't make sense. Why would the Daleks be working with the covenant? It's almost like they knew would lose

*Spartans shoot the remaining daleks. The daleks try to resist but the Spartans push through. The covenant run away in large hordes. *

 _The Doctor and Rose are in the Tardis_

Doctor: Fancy a trip to the future? Say, 2562?

Rose: That sounds lovely doctor, where to?

Doctor: The planet Reach. It's a beautiful planet with so much history and…

*Rose laughs* Rose: I get it doctor, it's nice there.

*The Doctor starts up the T.A.R.D.I.S. The T.A.R.D.I.S whooshes to the future*

*They start falling into re-entry.*

 _Master Chief and Cortana are reviewing the Battle at UNSC HQ._

Cortana: Why are the Daleks heres? Wait…

*Cortana searches the archives.*

Cortana: It says here that the Daleks had tried to invade the earth for many years at different points in time.

Chief: Tell me more about the Daleks.

Cortana: They were created by a mad scientist called Davros, they were made from each cell in his body. They share one goal which is the utter destruction of all life in the universe-

Chief: Stop! That's all I needed to hear.

*There is a huge explosion outside. Master Chief leaves to investigate the explosion*


	2. Chapter 2

*Master Chief walks onto the Battle. Daleks are blasting marines. They are retreating as the daleks approach*

*Commander Palmer talks over the radio*

Palmer: Long time no talk Chief! We need you to neutralize the dalek positions. We've provided you with dalekanium rounds which can pierce their energy fields.

Chief: Got that moving in toward the objective.

*Master chief runs into the battle. Marines exclaim as Master chief starts shooting daleks. A dalek's scope breaks off. It runs awry*

Dalek: Error! Error! Cannot see

*The Dalek starts to escape the battle with a jetpack*

Dalek: Elevate! Elevate!

*Master Chief shoots it down. The Dalek's parts fall toward the ground. Master chief walks toward the marines*

Marine: Oh my God, it's a Spartan, but not just any Spartan, It's Master Chief-

Chief: I want you guys to leave the battle and reinforce the artillery batteries that are currently being attacked, I'll face the daleks on my own.

*Master Chief walks closer to the crash site. He sees a blue box. He hides behind a crate and watches the covenant and daleks discuss what to do with the blue box*

Dalek Caan: Be careful with that blue box! It may be a trap!

Covenant: The prophet of truth is not afraid of a blue box.

Dalek: This box… is of the one called the Doctor… He is the foe of the DAAALLEKS…

Covenant: This does not matter. We are reinforced by an entire division of elite. This "Doctor" will not stand a chance against us.

Dalek: Affirmative… Excavate! Excavate!

*Daleks start digging out the T.A.R.D.I.S. The T.A.R.D.I.S comes out of the hole.*

Cortana: My analysis shows that ship is capable of temporal manipulation. The radiation levels are off the charts. We can't let the covenant acquire such a weapon.

Chief: I'm on it Cortana. Tell Lasky he's getting a new toy.

*Master Chief ambushes the Daleks and the covenant. He shoots Dalek Caan. Dalek Caan is immobilized. He shoots at the other Daleks. One Dalek blows up. Another loses its gun.*

Daleks: Exterminate! Exterminate!

*They fire at Chief. Chief dodges the lasers. A laser hits master chief. Master chief keeps on firing at the Daleks*

Dalek: Impossible! How has he withstood our fire? Analyzing… Analyzing… HE IS SPARTAN. HE IS THE PEAK OF HUMAN WEAPONRY. EXTERMINATE HIM!

*Master chief shoots an elite. The elite dies and drops its energy sword. Master Chief picks up the sword. Master chief approaches the Chief covenant. He stabs the covenant. The covenant dies.*

*More covenant and daleks approach the scene. He shoots the daleks. He kills the covenant. He approaches the Box*

*Chief talks over the radio*

Chief: UNSC Infinity, this is Sierra 117, the package is ready for pickup.

*The infinity shows up on the scene. A pelican comes out from the Infinity. It hovers over the T.A.R.D.I.S. It picks up the T.A.R.D.I.S*

*The Doctor opens the T.A.R. doors.*

Doctor: OI! What do you think you are doing?

*The Doctor looks at Master Chief*

Doctor: You! Green fellow! Yes, you. Are you a Spartan?

Chief: Who are you?

Doctor: I'm the doctor.

Chief: Doctor… Who?

Doctor: Oooh… I love this bit. JUST THE DOCTOR!

Chief: Just the doctor?

Doctor: Well-I'm-a-time-lord-from-the-planet-Gallifrey. My-people-invented-time-travel. We-fought-the-daleks. Wait! Aren't you going to let me down now?

*Chief talks over the Radio*

Chief: UNSC 10-4-1 release the alien craft.

*The pelican drops the T.A.R.D.I.S*

*The Doctor comes out of the T.A.R.D.I.S*

Doctor: Thank you my good man. Say I'll get you back to your ship…

Master Chief: That is a secure military transport. You can't just land there.

Doctor: Don't worry! They know me!

*The Doctor uses the T.A.R.D.I.S key and gets Master Chief back onto the Infinity.*


End file.
